


High Security

by shinra_archives



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Anal Sex, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Advent Children Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinra_archives/pseuds/shinra_archives
Summary: Reno and Rude have a steamy session in a security cabin.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 11





	High Security

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on October 19th, 2005.
> 
> This is not my work. The original author is DelilahRose on Adult-Fanfiction(.)org. This account's purpose is to archive and preserve the original author's work on AO3 in its entirety. This account does not take any credit or ownership of the original work. Please contact if you are the original author and would like this work removed from AO3.

It was fall and the leaves around Healin Lodge were turning beautiful shades of red and gold. Rude on the other hand seemed to not even notice as he made his way down to the security shed at the bottom of the hill. He was on guard duty tonight and was planning on spending a quiet evening alone listening to the radio. It was a rarity that they actually had anyone come up that road besides themselves and Cloud on occasion. Still Rufus insisted that someone be down there every night just in case. Rude snorted and pushed his trade mark black sunglasses up on his face as he opened the small door to the watch shed.

The building was small and made out of simple white painted boards, it was however a sound little structure and it kept quite warm in the winter with a small portable heater. There was a small cot back in one corner for back in the days when the Turks would double shift it. Also a small table, folding chair and old radio that looked like it had seen better days, as well as a PA system but it didn't work anymore. In the highlight of Shin-Ra Healin Lodge had been a favorite get away spot for the president and various faculty, now it was all that was left of the once great empire.

The tall, bald Turk sat himself down on the chair, flipped the switch on the radio and searched for one of the few stations left coming out of Midgar. Finally settling on some light rock Rude closed his eyes, crossed his arms and prepared for the long night ahead. Finally some quiet he thought as the music drifted through the tiny shed.

The evening was of course uneventful as usual. Soon the sun began to set behind the mountain peaks turning everything pink and orange. Had Rude paid attention to those sort of thing he would have thought it splendid but Rude being Rude was simply all business.

However the loud red head that casually made his way down towards the shed was not all business. Reno was only business when it was absolutely necessary and sometimes not even then. He would have rather been partying or drinking or something but as he was stuck up at the lodge for the night he figured he'd go give Rude a hard time. Anything to not have to listen to Tseng and Elena bicker about what they were making for dinner. Reno felt bad- poor Rufus had to be stuck with those two all night but he just couldn't take it anymore. It never crossed his mind that Rude might be enjoying his alone time.

The sharp knock on the door startled Rude; if it had been anyone else he would have heard them so he figured it was another one of the Turks. Slowly standing and smoothing out the wrinkles of his dark blue suit he opened the door normal flat expression plastered to his face.

"Oi, man thought I'd pay you a visit!" Reno waltzed right in and parked his ass on the small cot. "I even brought snacks and smokes!" He pulled out a bag of chips and a pack of cigarettes.

Rude just stared at him for a moment a slight twitch to his eye that was hidden under his shades. After a few seconds of silence then the sound of Reno packing the cigarettes Rude merely nodded and sat back down. There was little he could do to discourage the younger red headed Turk now so he just let it go. Reno babbled on, barely stopping ever minute or so for a breath and a drag. Rude sat in silence.

"Yo, dude, want a smoke?" Reno looked at Rude realizing he'd offered earlier but Rude was the type of guy you had to force stuff on, even if he really wanted it. He chucked the pack across the small enclosure and Rude caught it with one large, gloved hand.

"Thanks," the words were low and gruff and then there was silence. Typical Rude behavior Reno thought and he began methodically tapping the end of his smoke against the wall. Rude lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply blue smoke curling up around his chiseled features to collect near the ceiling. He enjoyed it, although he rarely smoked anymore. It was more of a pleasure thing for him, one of the few he actually let himself enjoy. Rude's shoulders relaxed a bit and he breathed out the smoke, maybe Reno wouldn't be too annoying tonight?

It had become obvious to Reno that Rude wasn't in much of a mood for talking, as if he ever was? Still though he preferred the bald man's silent company to those of his other team mates, besides, they had always been partners in a kind of way. He remembered back to the day both of them were hired on at Shin-Ra and as part of the interview they had to beat the shit out of each other. Reno chuckled lightly and lit up his new smoke.

He remembered the way that Rude had pinned him to the floor, his arms jerked up behind his back, the other man's hot breath on his neck. It sent a shiver up Reno's spine and he was damned sure there wasn't a draft in the building. Besides, for being bald Rude was kind of hot, well he was more than hot he was down right sexy. Just the kind of thing Reno liked, although it wasn't like he admitted it to him self on a daily basis or anything.

Reno unbuttoned the top of his white untucked shirt. Damn it, now it was getting too warm. He eyed the other Turk wondering just what the hell he was thinking. Rude sat there apparently starring off into space.

The red head sighed, "So, Rude, you got any plans for tomorrow night? I know that's your night off man. Goin' into town yo?" Reno fidgeted, he was still thinking about that day in the Shin-Ra lobby when they'd had to get all rough with each other.

Rude tipped his head forward slightly and towards the other man. "No, I was just going to stay here." Once again silence.

The unkempt Turk stood and began pacing. He knew what Rude could be like but this was almost too much. Maybe he should go back to the lodge? The thought made him twitch and he decided he'd rather be here. Rude continued to look in his direction probably wondering what the hell had crawled up Reno's ass. If only he had known that it was him?

"Ah, hell with it!" Reno turned in Rude's direction a slow smile creeping up on his face. He probably wanted it, but this was Rude and no way would Rude ever admit to liking men, let alone Reno. Still Reno thought he might have a shot and he moved closer to Rude sticking his thumbs through the loops on his slacks pulling them downward ever so slightly.

Rude's black eye brows rose slightly as him sitting he was at a perfect eye level with Reno's hips "What?" He spoke softly and pushed his glasses back up again.

Reno could see he was already getting to him. "Oh, nothing," his voice sounded coy and teasing as he casually took off the blue signature jacket and tossed it onto the cot. "I was just thinking about the old days you know?" He moved closer to Rude closing the already small gap between them. "You remember when we were both hired?"

The bald Turk blushed and looked away. "I, I remember." His voice sounded almost shaky and Reno could she he was doing his best to maintain his composure. Rude shifted looking uncomfortable dark eyes darting back to Reno's figure under even darker sun glasses.

Aha! Reno had him hook, line and sinker. He moved forward so that he now stood directly in front of Rude then bent over so that their faces were just inches apart. "How 'bout we recreate that little scene huh?" Reno's voice was breathless and he slyly reached up and pulled Rude's glasses from his face.

Rude froze for just a moment staring wide eyed into the other Turks sultry blue ones. With out warning he moved quickly catching Reno by the back of the neck and pressing hungry lips together. The red head gasped letting Rude deepen their kiss by playing his tongue off the others. Black sunglasses fell to the floor quickly being forgotten.

One black gloved hand moved its way up Reno's belly and chest stopping only long enough to completely snap the buttons off of the thing fabric. Reno moaned and Rude only tightened his grip on the other mans neck. The red head submitted to the pressure willfully and broke their kiss, his knees buckling. Rude wrapped one strong arm around Reno's waist to help hold him up, black leather sliding across creamy skin.

It wasn't long before the two of them had crossed the few remaining feet to the cot and Rude was on top of Reno. The younger Turks more delicate hands moved to undo the tie about his senior's neck and slowly work the buttons down on his shirt. Rude's jacket had been flung off somewhere on the way to the cot.

Rude grunted as Reno playfully ran his fingers over the larger mans chest pulling at the small bit of hair there. He then ran his hand the full length of Rude's body following his treasure trail down to the button on his pants and quickly snapped it open with his thumb. The two had never done anything like this before and Reno was eager to get a full view of the monster Rude had straining against the fabric of his slacks.

As Rude pushed himself down leaving soft, wet kisses on Reno's neck, the red head slipped his hand inside Rude's shorts to begin stroking and teasing. He couldn't believe how hard he was himself and he was beginning to feel a bit claustrophobic in his own pants. Rude solved that problem easily grabbing Reno's pants at the waist and pulling down quickly, for once in his life Reno was glad that he never wore a belt and he liked his pants a little baggy. It seemed to please Rude that Reno also chose to go commando most of the time as now things were easily accessible.

Reno smiled and arched his back his own cock brushing up against Rude's hard stomach and leaving a smear of clear pre-cum. Rude shivered and began pushing his own pants to the floor eager to accommodate Reno's bucking hips. The bald man could not help but grin a bit as Reno wiggled under him and he bit into the soft flesh of his neck leaving just a little mark.

Through all the panting and heaving Reno had turned over on his stomach now exposing his bare ass to Rude's hands and what ever else the taller Turk had in mind. One gloved hand smacked the upturned ass leaving a rather nice sized welt on the pale skin, Reno yelped but pushed his hips back practically begging Rude to take him. "Please Rude," He reached behind him and fondled for Rude's cock brushing it against his hole.

That was the end for Rude, he pushed himself hard into Reno with out warning feeling the soft flesh stretch to accommodate him. Reno bit hard into his bottom lip but continued to push back stifling a yell. The two lay there for a moment just breathing with each other and then Rude began to pump slowly, pulling out and pushing in; Reno was shaking under him.

The red head tried to be quiet but lost the battle and began to cry out in low moans and grunts, Rude was silent except for an occasional little grunt of his own. The sweat from their bodies mixed creating a slippery surface to slide on and Rude began pounding violently into Reno his hips slamming hard against the others ass and Reno just pushed back even harder his breath hitching with each thrust.

Reno could feel Rude brushing up against his prostate gland over and over pushing him closer to the edge until he could no longer hold it. The disheveled Turk arched his back blowing his load all over the cot and his stomach. With the bucking of Reno's hips Rude soon lost his control of the situation as well and pushed deep one last time coating Reno's insides with his essence.

Both Turks lay exhausted their breath heavy and deep. Reno's eyes fluttered open and he looked back to Rude and cheesy grin plastered on his face. "It was worth it yo?" He felt the other man slide out of him and he winced.

Rude pushed his face into the others back and sighed deeply breathing in his scent. "Yes, but it's time we got back to work." He pulled himself up from the cot and grabbed for his shorts pulling them up then his pants. Rude was dressed before Reno had even budged.

"Oi, if it's alright with you I think I'm just gonna lay here for a while." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Reno reached for the course blanket that had been pushed down at the end of the cot and pulled it up over his partially naked form; he was still wearing his torn shirt.

Rude simply nodded, picked his sunglasses up off the floor and sat back in the chair. Night had come fully now and the mountain side was bathed in moon light. Reno's eyes fell shut and Rude smiled listening to the sound of his breathing and the still playing radio.


End file.
